


Darling

by GoringWriting



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Newt Scamander, BAMF Theseus Scamander, Blow Jobs, Blushing, Bondage, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Dark Albus Dumbledore, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, First Orgasm, Forced Eye Contact, Gellert Grindelwald Being Creepy, Hand Jobs, Huddling For Warmth, Hurt Newt Scamander, Hypothermia, Leta Lestrange Lives, M/M, Manipulative Gellert Grindelwald, Massage, Minor Queenie Goldstein/Jacob Kowalski, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Kissing, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Possessive Gellert Grindelwald, Protective Jacob Kowalski, Protective Queenie Goldstein, Protective Theseus Scamander, Protective Tina Goldstein, Rape/Non-con Elements, Seer Gellert Grindelwald, Stockholm Syndrome, Theseus Scamander is a Good Sibling, Threesome - M/M/M, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Grindelwald wants one thing in exchange for his promise to control his followers and end his revolution. That thing is Newt Scamander. But he's not alone in his dark desire.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald/Newt Scamander, Albus Dumbledore/Newt Scamander, Gellert Grindelwald/Newt Scamander
Comments: 27
Kudos: 226





	1. Chapter 1

"Theseus, we cannot allow Grindelwald to destroy everything we have worked so hard to build here. Our entire system relies on making sure Muggles don't know of our existence. Anything else and America will be left in shambles!" Percival Graves shouts. Newt can hear him all the way from the Chimney in his brother's office. He's never been fond of flu powder. His brain wanders too much for it and he rambles too much, he gets lost very often. But, it's the only way for him to get into the Ministry without being searched everyday. His animals hate officials studying them and he hates it as well.

"I am sorry Director Graves, but the Ministry in London will not, cannot, bargain with a Dark Lord," He can hear Theseus say, they must be down the hall. Tina also can't be far behind if Graves is here.

"If he had asked for anyone else. A muggle, an elf, a goblin, another wizard, would your answer be the same?"

"Yes. We are not going to pay a ransom with a person. No matter how dangerous Grindelwald is. Tell me Graves, when you were his captive did you not wish everyday for someone to come rescue you? Now imagine that feeling only you know no one will rescue you because those who would were the ones who gave you to him. How would you feel? Now imagine that with someone who's not even trained for such outcomes. Who never trained to be an Auror. Who doesn't work for the Ministry!" He hears Theseus shout and Newt desperately wants to know who Grindelwald had asked for because Theseus has been in a foul mood for weeks since the ransom came in. So has Leta and Tina hasn't returned any of his letters and people have been looking at him oddly when he comes to visit and now this.

If it weren't for the fact that Grindelwald wouldn't care about a caretaker of creatures, Newt would assume it was him who had been asked for.

But that's ridiculous.

Now that he thinks about it, it could be either Dumbledore or Leta...but Leta is a trained Auror thanks to Theseus. 

It must be Dumbledore.

"I am sorry Scamander. The heads of each Ministry have decided. You will bring your brother to me so that he may be turned over to Grindelwald tonight. Failure to do so will see you locked in Azkaban," Graves says and Newt is in shock, hand hovering over the door knob as it turns.

He's just made it to the chimney as the door opens he turns to see his brother and Graves standing there looking shocked.

"Newt…" the heartbreak is clear to hear in his voice but Newt doesn't stop. He grabs a fist full of powder and throws it and is consumed by the flames as he shouts the location he wants to go. It's a random house near his own. From there he can apparate to somewhere else.

But when he gets there several Aurors are waiting for him. They must have been watching his moves for weeks.

"Expelliarmus!" One of them shouts and Newt's wand goes flying. Before he can even think of a nonverbal spell to use another one is raising their arm.

"Petrificus Totalus!" And Newt's body freezes completely. He desperately tries to get free but the spell is much stronger than the ones that used to be put on him in school.

"In case that wears off before we get you secured, Silencio!" One of them says and Newt can feel his voice vanish. He doesn't know how long each spell will last but considering they've already managed to apparate him back to the Ministry it doesn't matter. He'll never make it out on his own and his brother and friends are all bound by the oaths they have sworn. His captors didn't even bother to bring his case. His poor creatures!!

Director Graves we have brought Newt Scamander back. Should we send the owl to Grindelwald?" One of them asks.

"Yes, lock him in a cell until it is time. Theseus Scamander is only allowed in the cell under my supervision. Both Goldsteins as well as Miss Lestrange will not be allowed in the room. They can however use the window in the door," Graves says and Newt finds himself in the cell like the one Grindelwald himself was kept in. 

After a while the spells wear off and Newt is able to speak again but the magic around the room doesn't allow him to use any spells.

Queenie visits. Openly crying, he knows she's reading his mind. All the things he's imagining Grindelwald might do to him. He wishes he could block her out but he can't and her emotions won't let her stop.

He makes her promise to move to London. Away from Graves. To where she and Jacob can be happy. 

They deserve it.

He can see that Jacob wants to break him out. He doesn't need magic to see it in the man's eyes but he tells Jacob not to do anything that could get him Obliviated. He wants them to be happy together.

He tells them where his case is. Makes them promise to take care of his creatures. 

Tina comes shortly after that. She's angry that he is supporting Queenie's move to London.

"Well, I've seen how Americans are and I can say categorically that London, far away from Graves and his ilk, is the best place for them. Can't say I'm impressed with American Aurors either."

He knows it's horrible. He knows it's not fair to her. But he's about to be traded away to the Dark Lord Grindelwald like one would do with a trinket and she doesn't even seem to want to acknowledge it.

He regrets it almost as soon as she has left. He knows that she is as trapped in this as anyone else.

He's just angry and taking it out on her and he shouldn't do that. It's not fair to her.

Leta visits shortly before nightfall. 

"Newt…say the word and I will do it," she says. Newt shakes his head. He cannot allow anyone he loves go to Azkaban. Not for him.

He makes her promise to help Queenie and Jacob with his creatures.

He knows it's wrong but this is the first time he's seen her ever wear a coat before. Normally her ethereal beauty, according to her, is enough to turn away the cold.

As she leaves he can hear her run into Theseus and can just barely see them share a kiss and then a hug. 

Theseus never hugs Leta. It's always a kiss. He reserves his hugs for Newt.

Theseus changing his pattern is a bad sign.

Theseus and Graves come into the cell and Newt glares at Graves before turning his attention on Theseus.

"Theseus I don't blame you for this. I figured out how valiantly you've been fighting to protect me for what has been weeks. Please take care of my creatures. Don't let them be destroyed," Newt says.

"I won't. I'll protect your creatures just as you would Newt," Theseus says and Newt bows his head.

"D...do you know what plans Grindelwald has for me? Am I to be a public execution? A servant? S... something worse?" Newt breathes out.

"Grindelwald has promised not to harm you. Aside from that we do not know his interest in you," Graves says.

"He said if you wish you could bring some of your creatures. But only ones that would not be useful in an escape attempt or attempted attack on him," Theseus says.

"No! I will not allow him to be able to use my animals as a means to hurt me! Since he promised to not harm me he will harm them to make me obey. I will not allow it," Newt says and he can see Pick sticking his head up out of Theseus' pocket. The jacket and hug must have been a way to get him into Newt's pocket. 

"I will not bring any creatures with me," he says looking Theseus in the eye and finally his brother nods.

"Okay then. I suppose it is time for us to bring him to the carriage. Say your goodbyes," Graves says and Newt feels himself being pulled into his brother's arms.

"I am so sorry Newt," he whispers and Newt feels his wand being slipped into his pocket.

"I will watch out for your friends. I promise," Theseus says and Newt follows them up through the jeering people in the cells near his and up to the platform. 

Grindelwald is there, looking as terrifying as the first time Newt saw him. When dual colored eyes lock onto him Newt presses himself back against Theseus.

"Hello again Percival. Nice to see you again. Shall we begin?"

"Begin?" Newt asks weakly but he's passed off to the Auror who has originally disarmed him and he watches, worried, as Theseus and Graves approach Grindelwald and Graves holds out a hand.

"You know...I was thinking about this vow and decided that it would be useless to make it with you. Instead I think I should make it with the elder Scamander," Grindelwald says and Theseus seethes.

"Fine...but I get to add a vow to the list," he says and Newt's stomach drops. They can't really consider making an unbreakable vow can they? That would mean he'd never get rescued. 

"I will see what it is. Then decide. Shall we begin?" He says and they take position and Theseus murmurs to Graves.

"Do you Theseus Scamander vow to deliver Newt Scamander into Grindelwald's charge?" Graves aks.

"I do."

"Do you vow to not rescue him nor sanction any rescue missions?"

"I do."

"Do you vow to execute anyone caught planning a rescue mission?"

"I do."

"Do you promise that should Newt Scamander escape from Grindelwald you will do all in your power to ensure his return, including finding, capturing, and returning him yourself?"

"I do."

With each vow strings of magic form around Theseus's hand. Then Graves turns to Grindelwald who is smirking. The twisted man must be enjoying this tremendously. 

"Do you vow to never speak to your followers again?"

"I do."

"Do you vow to never attempt to unite the magic and nonmagic worlds again?"

"I do."

"Do you vow to never allow, manipulate or suggest to a follower of yours to take up your mantle?"

"I do."

"Do you vow to never kill another person again?"

"I do."

"Do you vow to not intentionally harm nor incite or order another to harm my brother either physically, mentally, or emotionally?" Graves says and the quirk of Grindelwald's mouth tells him this is the additional oath. Which makes him mad because they were just gonna hand him over with no guarantee of his safety!

"I Do."

The oath finishes and Newt is left feeling cold. No way will his friends risk his brother's life to save him. Not like they would if it had been Graves. Which must have been the reason for the switch.

Grindelwald is smiling at him as the other Aurors put him into the carriage.

Grindelwald does one last cocky bow to the room before climbing into the seat across from him.

"Time to go home," Grindelwald says and Newt knows deep down he'll fight to protect himself should he need to.


	2. Chapter 2

The carriage flies for miles upon miles and Newt shifts anxiously in his seat. The poor Thestrals must be tiring by now. They are somewhere near the shore of Belgium, assuming his perception has not been altered. They must be getting quite tired by now. 

He manages to hold his tongue for a few more minutes, his chest constricting with each tick of the watch in the man’s pocket before he can no longer contain himself. 

“Please the Thestral need to be fed and given water. Please,” Newt bursts out looking at the floor of the carriage. 

“Do not worry. We will be landing as soon as we reach Belgium. I have even asked the driver for you to be the one to feed them and give them water,” Grindelwald says and Newt watches him suspiciously as they begin the landing. 

Newt exits the carriage, a magical suppression spell placed on him before he can leave so he can’t escape and he goes around to the carriage driver who hands over a couple of apples and a pail of water. 

“Thank you,” Newt says and begins to feed the animals gently. Aside from being a little thirsty they look happy and healthy...as happy as they get that is. Grindelwald must take excellent care of them for them to be this calm when a human approaches. Newt presses soft kisses to their muzzles when he is sure no one is looking. He must make sure Grindelwald doesn’t think harming his own creatures is enough to control him. 

“Shhh, there’s a good lad. You’re doing such a good job flying,” Newt praises even though he’s being flown to his doom. Once he’s trapped in Nurmengard there is no telling what acts Grindelwald will commit against him. Newt knows enough to know that Grindelwald will find a way around his vows. 

“Mr. Scamander, we must be off now,” Grindelwald says and Newt supreses a shiver and climbs back into the carriage. 

“How are you able to see them?” Grindelwald asks and Newt’s head jerks up.

“I have seen death before as I am sure many people who have been victims of your way have as well,” Newt says and Grindelwald becomes distracted again. 

They fly for a few more hours. He’s always hated flying. When he’s doing it for fun with an animal it’s the most exhilarating feeling on earth but portkeys and apparating are so much quicker. 

Slowly Newt realizes they’re landing at a castle. This must be where Grindelwald is hiding out. Newt feels a little bit of cold nipping under his jacket and he curls into his coat. When they land he’s motioned out of the carriage and he follows his captor into the great hall. Abernathy is there smirking and Newt feels something clenching in his belly. 

Something is not right and Newt sinks deeper into his coat and his hand inches towards his wand and if he needs to use it. 

“How did it go?” Abernathy asks and Newt’s fear is confirmed.

“Exactly as you predicted, Master. Graves, the fool forgot to ensure I was who I claimed to be and Theseus made sure that I vowed to not harm him. Just as you said,” Grindelwald says and Abernathy smiles.

“Do not make me cast Revelio again. Frankly I believe being found out by me twice is embarrassing at this point,” Newt says. He is so tired of people transfiguring themselves into others. What ever happened to good old polyjuice potion. Newt jerks away as blonde hair becomes black and black begins to become blonde.

“Very clever Darling. Did you know before you were brought here?” The real Grindelwald says replacing the real Abernathy next to Newt. 

“I assumed that you had a plan to get around the unbreakable vow,” Newt says looking at the ground away from the gaze of the Dark Lord. 

“You have served your purpose well Abernathy,” Grindelwald says and waves a hand and Abernathy screams as his body jerks and turns into a sparrow which Grindelwald then locks into a cage. 

“Wh...what?” Newt gasps stumbling back.

“He must remain here because should he die the vow I tricked your silly ministries and friends into will no longer be upheld. I have found a way to ensure that they will not make a move against me. And I have ensured that you can never escape because of the vows your brother took. No one will rescue you and I get you,” he says and Newt trembles. 

“What?” Newt asks. 

“Even if I break the terms of the agreement your brother is still bound by the promises to make sure I retain control of you and your brother and his people are bound to uphold the promise or he dies. I think that is the perfect little revenge for all the trouble they caused me,” Grindelwald says.

“How is this possible?” 

“I knew that Theseus, with your safety in danger, would make sure 

“Don’t hurt my friends or my brother. Please,” Newt says, wiping tears from his eyes. There is nothing he can do. Theseus will die if he does anything. 

“Shhh Darling. I won’t kill them. I have no need to. If they stay out of our affairs then I will stay out of theirs. We’ll take such good care of you,” Grindelwald says and Newt’s eyes widen.

“We?” Newt says backing up and he stops when he hits a chest behind him.

“Hello Newt. I am so glad that you came to us,” Albus Dumbledore says and Newt tenses as the man’s arms wrap around him pinning his arms to his sides. 

Newt whimpers as Grindelwald steps into his space and cups the side of Newt’s face and Newt feels himself jerk away. 

“Look me in the eye Darling,” Grindelwald says and Dumbledore uses a hand to lift Newt’s chin to meet Grindelwald’s eyes. 

“How could you Professor...I trusted you! Thousands of student’s trust you with their safety and their parents do as well. How could you betray that trust?” Newt asks. 

“Oh you were right Albus, he does have fire in his eyes. Sapphire fire,” Grindelwald says and Newt gulps. 

“I am not helping him Newt. We have an agreement. I don’t move against him nor he me. We play the part of bitter friends well don’t you think?” Albus says and the two share a kiss over Newt’s shoulder and Newt can hear it and feel the brush of their cheeks on his.

“Why me? You could have traded for the Minister, my brother, the President,” Newt says and Grindelwald covers his mouth with a hand. 

“Shhh, Albus has told me quite a lot about you. About you when you were in school, when he told you about the Thunderbird in America. Then I saw you for myself and I knew you were interesting. Then, you did the one thing not even the Ministry could do. You foiled my plan. You, who Albus made special accommodations for so you could keep your wand stopped me in mere seconds what tool the Ministry years to do. You captured me. It was amazing. You were remarkable. I was so impressed with you that I had to get to know you better. I had to have you. We had to have you,” He says and lets out a noise of pain when Newt bites the palm of his hand. 

“I told you he was feisty,” Albus chuckles behind Newt’s ear.

“Have me for what purpose?” Newt asks. 

“Pleasure for all of us,” Grindelwald says and Albus holds him still as Grindelwald leans in and a kiss is pressed to his lips. 

It’s Newt’s first kiss. Leta had respected his dislike of having his personal space invaded and she had been the only one who had ever been interested in spending time with him and he never got the courage to kiss Tina.

He expects Grindelwald to be violent, for the kiss to bite or bruise. But it is Dumbledore attacking his ear, neck, and cheek. Grindelwald is being strangely kind with his kisses. Newt tries to calm his racing heart and sinks his teeth into Grindelwald’s tongue when it starts to try to get into his mouth. 

“Oh I like that. Albus I think he wants us to be rough with him,” Grindelwald says smiling. 

“Is that what you want Newt? Do you want us to be rough or gentle? I know it’s your first time after all. We want it to be good for you,” Albus says. Newt tries to apparate away but there’s a spell preventing it like the one that keeps you from apparating closer than the bridge at Hogwarts. 

He considers using his wand. With both of them so close he could likely take them out and...and what? If he escapes Theseus is required to hunt him down and return him and even though he knows the sparrow is Abernathy he knows he can’t kill him. He’s never been able to kill anyone. Not even when he’s in danger. 

“Newt, don’t make me take your wand. Just answer the question,” Albus says and Newt gulps and if he could he would look at the ground. He’s trapped. They know about his wand, he can’t run, his brother and friends are in danger? 

Contrary to popular belief while he is small he is not helpless. Newt takes a deep breath and jerks his head against Grindelwald's and when the man stumbles back he digs his elbow into Dumbledore’s ribs and he takes off. If they are going to harm him, they will have to catch him first. He has years of handling beasts bigger, heavier, and stronger than him. He is not weak. Not like most wizards are, having relied on their magic for their fights all their lives. 

“Petrificus Totalus!” He hears Grindelwald shout and his whole body freezes and his momentum has him toppling over but Grindelwald is there and preventing him from falling over. 

“Oh you are perfect Darling. Quite the sweet little creature, cornered and fighting with everything you have in you. Albus, I want to be gentle with him. I want to stoke that fire and watch it be controlled. Watch that fire burn brighter and brighter as he gets closer to climax and then watch him melt in the afterglow,” Grindelwald says if he could more Newt would be shuddering and begging them to leave him alone. 

“I will take him to the bedroom. Will you be joining us?” Grindelwald asks. 

“I will watch first. This was your plan after all. It should be you who has him first,” Albus says. 

“But you’ve known him since he was young. Far longer than I have. It should be you,” Grindelwald says. 

“I cannot help but look at him and see the shy boy in my class,” Albus says. 

“Oh Darling, were you shy in school? Did you blush and stammer through lessons and slump down when pretty boys and girls looked at you? Will you blush for us prettily?” Grindelwald says and Newt feels the spell removed and he can feel his face heating it up. 

“Oh, that is such a pretty blush,” Grindelwald says and Newt feels himself being led to the bedroom and then placed gently on the bed. It’s large for a bed. Almost as if it was designed for more than two people. Like him being in it with them was planned when it was bought.

“Please,” he says, looking up as Albus crawls onto the bed and leans against the headboard and gathers Newt’s upper body into his arms and then tying Newt’s arms up with his bow tie and keeps them pinned down. 

“Gellert dear, bring a few scarves. He looks so beautiful tied up and waiting to be taken,” Dumbledore...no this is Albus. The professor Dumbledore he knew would never do this. 

“Yes,” Grindelwald says and with a wave of his hand their clothes vanish. 

“One day we will sit here and unwrap you like a precious gift,” he says and Newt whines and Albus adjusts him so he can see everything that is about to be done to him. 

“Any requests Darling?”

“Don’t touch me!”

“Oh I can’t wait,” Grindelwald says and leans down.


	3. Chapter 3

Newt cries out as a tongue flicks at the head of his cock. Grindelwald is holding it between his lips and his tongue rubs his head alternating gentle and rough. 

“You know, I don’t think I’ve ever had a report of him masturbating,” Albus says. 

“You pervert! You monitor that?” Newt cries out. 

“Not directly. There are three spells on every tower at Hogwarts. The ones that require the password, the one to keep the boys and girls out of each other’s rooms there, and one to alert me when students are having sex and who is involved. It is for their safety. If students are having sex we must make sure they are provided resources to make it safe and healthy," Albus says. 

“Is he right? Have you never touched yourself?” Grindelwald says. 

“That is none of your business...ah!” Newt gasps with a cry and his cock dribbles a little when Grindelwald moves back to lick his lips. 

“You taste divine Darling,” Grindelwald says and a hand slides up Newt's chest and rubs at it focusing on the nipple there. 

“Stop please,” Newt whines and a hand begins carding through his curls. 

“You are doing so well Newt. You look absolutely amazing. We care about you so much. You look absolutely gorgeous like this," Albus says in the tone he would use to praise Newt in school. Which had done nothing to fix his crush on the professor.

"Newt squirms as Grindelwald begins kissing up his stomach. Pressing one to each nipple when he reaches his chest and when he reaches his neck Grindelwald begins to lick and suck at Newt's neck. Newt shuts his eyes and whines.

"It's alright Newt, Gellert is just marking you as his. It's just a reminder that we are protecting you. You can even put your own marks on both of us. Doesn't that sound nice Newt? To belong to two of the most powerful wizards alive and to have them willingly belong to you as well?" Albus says petting his hair gently.

"I don't think he's ready to mark us yet Albus. He's still a little too shy. Isn't that right?" Grindelwald says and Newt takes a deep breath and kicks as hard as he can at his head. Grindelwald grunts and Newt flings himself out of Albus' arms and he prays there is no one to see his nakedness between here and the stable for the Thestrals. He doesn't know how far the charm preventing apparation goes but he's going to find out and get out of here. He'll tell someone about the trick. Even if he gets returned to Grindelwald, no one will trust Dumbledore again and they can still make moves against Dumbledore and Abernathy under the vow. And if Abernathy dies so does the vow. Meaning Theseus will be safe even if he is not.

Newt turns a hallway and then he realizes. Albus knows him about as well as Theseus and Leta. And even people who don't would assume he'd go straight for any creature nearby. It's who he is. Albus and Grindelwald are probably already waiting there for him.

He doubles back to the bedroom and grabs his clothes and wand. It's difficult to get his cock back into his pants but Newt manages and fights off the urge to be embarrassed about being made hard from Grindelwald’s ministrations. He knows animal biology; he knows that it is a response to stimulus. Like pain when you burn yourself heating up milk for baby Nifflers.

He’ll have to find the edge of the charm on foot. He can’t risk them knowing enough about him to know his first thought was to go to the stable. He takes the stairs carefully. Grindelwald and Albus might be stronger wizards than he is, but Newt has more practice hiding than both of them combined. He’s hidden from guests that his parents didn’t want him to meet because he might embarrass the family, from Theseus when his brother got a tad too over protective, from bullies in the neighborhood and at Hogwarts, from people in the war trying to get him to help them use Dragons, to people trying to recruit him to the ministry, to creatures who he needs to calm down, to poachers who think they can hurt beautiful creatures for profit. Newt may be the weakest one here but he has more experience. 

He sneaks down to the kitchen area, because they obviously have the front door spelled to alert them if opened, and opens one of the windows. He’s just small enough to slip through and he lands in a pile of snow that leaves his teeth chattering. He reaches back inside and closes the window so they won’t know he got out and starts making his way through the snow. 

He’s cold and wet but he’s alone out there and that is a good sign. It means they are either still inside or searching the front. His shivering is getting worse now, but he can’t stop. He has to keep going. For the sake of his family and his friends. 

He can feel the charm getting weaker as he goes. He must be nearing the edge. He cannot stop now. 

He’s so distracted by feeling for the border of the charm that he doesn’t realize how close he is to the cliff until he lets out a scream as the snow gives out and he is falling closer to the edge. 

There’s a pop of someone apparating and two sets of arms wrapped around his body holding him close and warming him as he feels himself being apparated back to the bedroom. He feels his clothes being removed and two bodies, also naked, and cuddled up against him and kissing his cheeks.

“You said he was a Hufflepuff, this was not Hufflepuff behavior Albus. I don’t care what that rag of a hat says. It got it wrong,” Grindelwald says. 

“Th...there’s nothing wr..wrong with H...Hufflepuff! We are brave, smart, loyal, clever; we are all the traits of the other houses. We just don’t value anyone trait above the others. Not like each of you,” Newt says as he curls up under the covers trying to get warm. 

“Yes you are. I must say, realizing that we were waiting at the stable was quite clever,” Grindelwald says his lips tracing a line up behind Newt’s ear. 

“How?”

“You were mumbling before you regained awareness. You told us,” Albus says and Newt glares at him as Grindelwald rolls him over so that Newt is forced to look at who is by far the worst of his two captors. 

“Oh Darling, when I saw you dying in that fall it was as if I was dying as well. I am so glad that you are safe,” Grindelwald says, his blue eye catching the light. 

“I...I...I was going to die? What?” Newt says.

“It’s how we knew to leave the stables. Gellert saw you falling in the snow and going over the side of the cliff. We managed to get to you in time because of his vision,” Albus says and Newt screws up his mouth.

“Thank you for saving my life, Grindelwald,” Newt says, he’s not happy about it but his mother always taught him that not thanking someone for saving him would invite bad luck and magic into his life.

“Darling, please call me Gellert,” he says.

“No,” Newt says. 

“In good time I guess,” he says and then he gets a far away look in his eyes and a small smile forms on his lips.

“Congratulations,” he says.

“What did you see?” Newt asks softly, he’s terrified by what it could possibly be. Anything that would make Grindelwald smile could not be good.

“Your book is going to be published, professionally. Flourish and Blotts has even agreed to sell it in their shop. Once they’re carrying it it will become a household name,” Grindelwald says and Newt sucks in a breath.

“M...My book? Is going to be published? People will be able to read about my creatures and realize that they need protection? People will finally care?” Newt murmurs tears of joy springing to his eyes. 

“I guess now is a good time to tell you that I will be creating a new Magical Creatures class, focusing on the care of them. Originally I was going to ask you to teach it, but I know how much you prefer running off to rescue them. So, instead you can pick the professor and I will have your book as required reading,” Albus says.

“And I have followers in every level of government. I can easily get a couple of laws passed to protect those beloved creatures of yours. Even have them create sanctuaries and hospitals for them,” Grindelwald says and Newt cries even harder in joy. 

This is everything he’s ever wanted. His book will sell and people will read it. People will change things and Creatures will be saved. His dream is coming true.

His tears of joy, quickly sour and he cries even harder feeling sick. This should be Theseus. Leta. Tina. Jacob. Queenie. This moment should be spent with the people he loves and who love him. Not two people who kidnapped him away from everyone he ever loved and who loved him. 

“Oh Newt,” Albus says and pulls him close and Grindelwald presses closer as well. 

“Shhh, Newt. It will all be alright. I know this is scary but we’ll protect you. Gellert will you make Newt a cup of warm milk? It helps him calm down,” Albus says and Grindelwald Apparates and Newt pouts.

“How come you two can apparate?” Newt asks, if he can find out why they can, he can figure out how to get around the charm. 

“It is our magic which created the spell. We are the only ones able to apparate here,” Albus says and Grindelwald returns with his milk and they help Newt sit up and he drinks his milk slowly, smiling a little when he tastes a bit of honey and herbs in it. Just the way his mother used to make it. 

Newt’s eyes widen and he stares at the man, “How did you…”

“I used my sight to try different mixtures and see which would be your favorite,” Grindelwald says and Newt blinks at him. 

“That’s...Obsessive,” Newy mutters and his eyes finally seem to register that Grindelwald is naked before him. He can see every inch of the German’s body.

“C...could we please put some clothes on? All of us?” Newt asks. 

“As you wish Newt, since you seem to be warming up from the spell on the tea,” Albus says and waves a hand and Newt breathes a sigh of relief until he sees what they are wearing. Grindelwald is wearing Newt’s scarf and a quick look behind himself tells him that Albus is wearing his coat, the blue setting off his eyes the same way people say it does for his own. 

He’s afraid to look down. Afraid to see what he himself is wearing. 

Eventually he gathers the courage to look down. He’s wearing Grindelwald’s black coat over his body. It’s heavier than his own but also warmer. Around his neck is a Gryffindor scarf that is definitely not his. 

“You look gorgeous in our clothes. Like you belong in them,” Albus says. Newt can see the possessiveness in both of their eyes. 

“I don’t want to die here,” Newt says softly as the strain of the day finally catches up with his body and he drifts off to sleep. 

Before he does he hears one of them say, “you won’t. You have our word.”

When Newt wakes up he realizes four things. His cock is hard, his face is buried in Grindelwald's neck, Grindelwald is a snorer, a soft one, and Albus isn’t in the room. 

Seconds later he is aware of a hand cupping his ass. The glove on it reminds him of the day he was summoned to the rooftop. It must be that bloody thing again! 

Newt rolls over and kicks a foot at it. The hand dodges and slaps Newt’s ass in warning. Newt yelps, his face heats up and he whines as the hand ducks down and cups his cock through Grindelwald’s coat. Newt cries out as the massage starts. 

“Hmmm? Oh...this is a lovely thing to wake up to,” Grindelwald says and Newt tilts his head to look at him and finds the German watching him. 

“Make him stop,” Newt whines trying to reach down and grab the hand and toss it away but Grindelwald chuckles and pins his wrists to the bed. Leaving him at their mercy. 

“Shhh Darling. We just want to make you cum. You were so hard yesterday before you ran away and you didn’t get to cum. That’s just cruel,” Grindelwald says and the hand massages him and Newt can feel the German’s eyes on his face watching it. 

“Please, too much, it’s too much,” Newt whimpers and Grindelwald seems to finally realize something. 

“Is that why you’ve never touched yourself? Are you sensitive? Is that why?” Grindelwald asks. 

“Yes! It was too intense. I always had to stop. Too much!” Newt whines, too distracted to feel embarrassed or upset about telling his captor about that. Grindelwald smiles and traces his fingers down Newt's chest, focusing on the nipples. The hand squeezes him again and Newt thrashes on the bed too far gone to care about who is there or what is being done to him. His body is just overcome with sensation. 

“Albus! I think our Darling is about to cum!” Grindelwald says and Newt focuses in time to tell that Albus is now standing in the doorway while the glove squeezes and massages him. 

“Come on Newt, be good and cum for us,” Albus says and Newt gasps and Grindelwald rubs a finger between his cheeks. 

“Stop fighting Darling, we want you to feel so good,” Grindelwald says and presses a kiss to Newt’s mouth. 

Newt cries out into the mouth as he climaxes all over the glove and when it’s over the glove is gone, Grindelwald’s hands have left his body and now there are still lips on his but he can feel them pulling back. 

“Thank you Darling, that was beautiful,” Grindelwald says with a smile and then the glove is in front of his face, covered in cum and Newt blushes and looks away from it. 

“If you don’t want to lick it clean I will,” Grindelwald says and the glove moves to his mouth and Grindelwald licks it clean in the most perverse facial expressions Newt has ever seen and he turns even redder and then Albus is on the bed with them and kissing Newt’s cheek. 

“So very much well done Newt. You did so well for us. That was lovely and I am so thankful you allowed us to share in your first orgasm,” Albus says and Newt smiles. Glad that he made the two men happy...wait a minute. That’s not right. He wanted nothing to do with the two men. He did not allow them to do anything. They did it with no regard to his wishes. 

“I allowed nothing. You took it,” Newt says as Albus kisses his cheek.

“Is breakfast finished?” Grindelwald asks and Albus smiles and they help Newt sit up. His legs feel like jelly even though he’s not standing yet. 

“Do I not get clothing?” Newt demands.

“Of course,” Albus says and Newt sighs when he looks down and finds himself in clothes that must be Grindelwald’s because it’s all black and leather and the shoes are weirdly clunky and he hates them but he follows the two men though the castle. 

When he looks the cage holding Abernathy is gone.

“Where did Abernathy go?” Newt asks. 

“I had a trusted follower take him somewhere else. He posed too much of an unwelcome reminder for you. When you were mumbling while freezing you mentioned how useless you were because you knew you couldn’t kill him, even if it would save Theseus from our vow. So we removed the option. Now you no longer have to feel bad,” Grindelwald says and Newt stares at the ground as he follows them to the dining room and sits down in front of a plate. His eyes scan over all three plates. 

“Don’t worry Newt, all three are completely vegetarian. We care too much about you to force you to eat mean. We even changed our diets to show our commitment to you,” Albus says and Newt blushes. No one, not even Leta nor Theseus had altered their diets to match his. At least not completely. Theseus always made sure there were vegetarian options at dinners where he would be present and he favored meals for himself and Leta where the meat was not obvious. Newt was never mad. He works with all manner of creatures he knows some animals eat meat, some plants, and some combinations. Why would he force people to alter themselves? But he has to admit that the solidarity is nice.

Newt grits his teeth. What is he doing? These men took him from the people he loves and obviously have no intentions of returning him. They took something that should have been given to the person he loves more than anyone else in the world. They made it so that he will never get to see his creatures again. He’ll never physically see his dream come true, he’ll be stuck hearing about it second hand, not that that matters. The creatures of the world will still be safe and protected but he’ll never see his life’s work.

He doesn’t realize he’s crying until Albus and Grindelwald are holding him and wiping his tears away. 

“Shh it’s okay,” one of them says and Newt just cries harder because it’s not okay. Nothing about this is okay! But there’s nothing for him to do. Anything he does will get Thesus killed, either because of the vow or out of revenge. He can’t let that happen.

“Sorry, I just got overwhelmed,” Newt sniffles and they kiss his cheeks and rub his back. The rest of the meal is eaten while the two men cuddle him. Soon the meal is over and they vanish the dishes. 

“Come with us, we have a surprise for you,” Grindelwald says and Newt’s stomach sinks. What could they possibly have to give him?

“W...what sort of surprise?”

“You’ll see,” they say and take his hand to lead him away to a new part of the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Newt follows them down through the different halls and towards where he would assume a dungeon would be.

"Am I to be locked up in the dungeon like a criminal?" Newt asks.

"I realized that you have a wild heart Darling. I cannot ask you to sit at home all day while I make plans and Albus teaches. You need to move and feel wind and sun. I cannot make you give up the very thing that is the core of the man I fell in love with," Grindelwald says.

"This isn't love. This is obsession," Newt says. Theseus has taught him the difference when he was old enough to date. His brother was protective but also recognized that Newt wasn't a baby incapable of looking out for himself. Even if his self preservation instincts are nonexistent. Theseus gave him the tools to know if a relationship is healthy and how to handle one that is not.

"I know that to ask you to give up everything you love would be too much for you. I...we wish to love you not destroy you. To build you up not break you apart...I wasn't sure what you would need but Albus helped me…" Grindelwald says and opens the door and Newt sucks in a breath.

It's the same spell he has on his basement at home. Only far stronger and larger. There are stairs and habitats for different sorts of creatures and when he looks at each he can see the creatures from his home inside them.

These are his creatures. Each and every one of them from his home and his case sitting on the table looking well taken care of...how?

“No one knew of the creatures in your home but your assistant. We didn’t harm her. She helped us willingly...well Albus. She didn’t see me. She showed us how to safely move the habitats and the creatures in them. She also showed us how to feed and care for them until we could show you. Although she was a little too interested in you so we had to make sure she won’t remember you.”

“When?” Newt asks, oh Merlin’s beard poor Bunty. He hopes they left some of her memories intact. But the jealousy they both just showed keeps him from asking. He’s afraid to set them off. 

“While you were running and being held prisoner. We...Albus thought it would be a nice gift,” Grindelwald says.

“It was his idea. I just did the leg work for it,” Albus says. 

“Shh...he won’t like the gift if he thinks it’s from me,” Grindelwald says and Newt stares at them and then back at the case.

“How?” 

“Almost as soon as your friends tried to care for them there were several escapes. Not to say that they didn’t try to care for them. They truly did, but they don’t have your way with them. It was I who managed to return them. I think it was because I smelled like you. The Ministry of Magic held a meeting and decided that it was me who was able to return them to the case, that I be the one to care for them. That’s why I was awake before both of you, I had to go pickup the case,” Albus says. 

“We left the case untouched aside from a feeding because we don’t know the property habitats for them here. We thought you might be willing to show us,” Grindelwald says and Newt sees Lisette one of the baby Nifflers trying to steal a buckle from his coat and Newt hopes he won’t notice. 

“Oh, hello there little one. Darling, care to tell me about this adorable little one?” Grindelwald says and Newt stares a moment before launching into a speedy explanation of Nifflers and how they can’t control the urge to take shiny things. 

“Shiny things you say?” Grindelwald says pulling out his wand and Newt cries out not to hurt her when with a slash of his wand the buckle is separated from the rest of his coat and handed to the tiny niffler who can barely hold it. 

“Darling, you have my word that I will never intentionally harm one of your creatures outside of defense of life. If you wish I would be willing to enter into an unbreakable vow to such,” Grindelwald says smiling at the baby niffler in his palm and then there’s another in his hair and another trying to get into his coat pocket. 

“Lionel and Lukas,” Newt says. 

“Darling, care to take the one in my hair? He might fall,” he says and Newt grabs him and Grindelwald grabs the one in his pocket. When the three are on his palm they begin fighting over the buckle. 

“Hmm,” he says and waves a hand making two thin silver chains appear and he drapes them over the nifflers who start to examine their prizes. 

“Tell me, do you share their love for shiny things?” Grindelwald asks, setting them on top of the case. 

“Not really. They’d just take it either way and when you travel as much as I do...did, jewelry makes you a target for thieves and the like,” Newt says.

“I will keep that in mind. Would you like help to put them away? I would love to watch or even help you care for them,” Grindelwald says. 

“You know I am not an idiot right? You are offering as a way to make me like you so you can manipulate me. I am not a child! I may not be good at understanding people but I’m good enough to know that this is just a farce in order to get close to me. I would ask you to leave but you have shown a blatant disregard for what I ask and doubt I would be able to make you leave,” Newt says brushing past Grindelwald and picking up the baby nifflers and putting them in their nest.

“Darling, we do care about you. You know how much that I care about you,” Grindelwald says and there’s a crack as Newt’s fist collides with his cheek and he stands there staring blinking in shock and Newt pushes down the urge to apologize and heal the bruise on that pale cheek because Grindelwald deserved it and Newt owes nothing to the people holding him. 

“If you think that I am going to let a few kind words and fake kindness is going to make me forget everything that you’ve done to me!” Newt shouts and his hand twitches to raise his wand and...do...what? What would he do? Would he attack a Dark Lord? Even at his most angry he wouldn’t be able to do that. He does have some self preservation skills. 

Grindelwald blinks at him and turns on his heels and leaves the room and Albus glances between Newt and the door. 

“I’ll talk to him,” Albus says, apparating out of the room. 

Newt looks over when the baby nifflers cry and nuzzle their gifts. Newt smiles at them sadly and adds their mama and papa to the next and performs the spells needed to finish off the habitat. He makes silent quick work of moving his creatures into their habitats and he gives them cuddles. He makes sure the food is handed out and then panics when he realizes that he is running low on food. He’ll have to get more, somehow.

It’s an hour later when Newt goes back up to the main hall. He hasn’t heard or seen from either man since they stormed out. This could be his chance to escape...but there are too many creatures for him to take in his case. He’d have to pick and choose who to take. He can’t do that. But he can do something else. 

He runs back to the dungeon and starts writing on a piece of paper. 

Abernathy posed as Grindelwald. 

He pets his Swooping Evil and takes her into his arms and then attaches the note to her wing with his handkerchief. 

“Alright Luv, you know the way to Theseus right? I need you to bring that to him,” he says and takes her to the kitchen and opens the window. It takes a moment but then she spreads her wings and she takes to the sky. 

Newt closes the window and shuts his eyes and leans against the counter trying to catch his breath. His eyes shoot open when he hears someone come into the room. 

Grindelwald is standing there in sleep clothes, his hair a mess, and his cheeks slightly pink, the beginnings of a bruise on his cheek. 

“Dar...Newt...would you like some tea?” He says tentatively, quickly replacing the outfit with his normal attire. 

“Why? So you can lace it with a potion to make me want you? Or to make me immobile? Or what?” Newt asks.

“I’m sorry,” Grindelwald says and Newt’s eyes shoot up...He’s what?

“I’m sorry. It was wrong of us to take that from you...to force that from you. But we knew you would never want us. We are both older than you and I am realistic enough to admit that my appearance is slightly off putting. This is the only way I thought I would be able to be with you. Albus is still as good looking as the day I met him. I am not,” Grindelwald says.

“You’re manipulating me again. I can’t tell if those are honest fears and beliefs or fake ones but I will never forgive you for raping me,” Newt says. 

“I am sorry Darling,” Grindelwald says and raises his wand, “Obliviate!”


	5. Chapter 5

When Newt wakes up he’s in bed alone...huh that’s odd...Why would Albus and Grindelwald leave him here alone. They made their desire for him perfectly known. Why would they leave him untouched? 

He climbs out of the bed and he realizes he’s sleeping in a shirt too big for him, it must belong to Albus and pants too tight they must belong to Grindelwald. Why is he wearing their clothes? Did...Did they do something to him and the trauma caused him to forget the whole thing? Did...did they spell him to forget? His body doesn't feel like it was used against his will, but for all he knows there are spells for that, and even if there aren't Grindelwald was expelled for experimenting with his magic. If anyone were to know or make a spell of that sort it would be Grindelwald.

He hears noise in the kitchen and he pads over slowly. Stopping just outside the door. 

“You should have waited, we didn’t need to do it,” Albus says. 

“Yes we did. It’s safer and easier this way,” Grindelwald says. Newt eases himself forward a little and the floor creaks making him freeze. He waits for them to come find him but they don’t seem to have heard it or if they did they must think it was somewhere else in the house. 

“We should have waited until Newt woke up. He won’t be happy about us touching his creatures without his consent,” Albus says. 

“I think he’ll be happy when he finds out they allowed us to touch and interact with them. Animals have a way of knowing people and I think he puts more stock in the opinion of his animal friends than he would in any person’s opinion."

"We should have waited for Newt before touching his creatures. Those are his children," Albus says but his tone is different. 

"We didn't hurt them, all we did was move them into the habitats in the dungeon," Grindelwald says.

"You built habitats in the basement?" Newt says...damn so much for them not knowing he was here.

"It was supposed to be a surprise for you Darling," Grindelwald says with a slight pout to his lips. 

"If you want I'll act surprised when you show me," Newt says.

"Oh alright Darling. You are too sweet to deny. But, first we will have breakfast," Grinderwald says. Newt pouts, he wants to see his friends now. They have to eat as well.

"Relax Newt, we fed them already. Just as your book instructs," Albus says.

"Oh...thank you. They weren't harmed were they?" Newt asks, examining the food. 

“Don’t worry Newt, all three meals are completely vegetarian. We care too much about you to force you to eat mean. We even changed our diets to show our commitment to you,” Albus says and Newt narrows his eyes. Something about those words makes him feel uneasy. Like he’s heard them before. 

But there’s no way he could have heard it. Right?

"Your...I believe they are called nifflers...may have a few trinkets in their pouches. Specifically the baby ones. Gellert spoiled them once he figured out they liked shiny objects," Albus says.

"I thought they would appreciate shiny gifts more than their mummy would," Grindelwald says and Newt is not going to blush. He is not going to do it. Grindelwald does not get to ruin his being their mummy. 

"How did you even get them?"

"We went to your home no one knew of the creatures in your home but your assistant. She showed us how to safely move the habitats and the creatures in them. Almost as soon as your friends tried to care for them there were several escapes. Not to say that they didn’t try to care for them. They truly did, but they don’t have your way with them. It was I who managed to return them. I think it was because I smelled like you. The Ministry of Magic held a meeting and decided that since it was me who was able to return them to the case, that I be the one to care for them,” Albus says and again the feeling is here biting at something in his stomach. 

“D...Did you hurt her?”

“Of course not Darling. We were very civil in my opinion,” Grindelwald says. 

“In mine as well,” Albus says and Newt rushes through the rest of the meal so he can see his friends sooner. 

“Excited Darling?” Grindelwald says as he is led down to the dungeon. A path he feels like he’s walked before. 

“I have a question and I want you to answer me truthfully,” Newt says.

“Of course Darling,” Grindelwald says and they pause at the door. 

“D...did you Obliviate me?” Newt asks and Grindelwald pauses and Newt knows all he needs to know. 

“Nevermind I can see it in your eye,” Newt says and as he turns away Albus grabs his hand. 

“You tried to escape this morning. You were trying to find the edge of the spell that prevents apparition. You didn’t realize you were near the edge of the cliff. You slipped in the snow and you lost your footing and slid closer to the edge. Gellert saw you go over. We almost didn’t make it in time to save you,” Albus says. 

“You were inconsolable. You were shaking so hard and afraid to move. We couldn’t watch you suffer like that so we erased the memory,” Grindelwald says and Newt narrows his eyes. He’s fallen like that before and never freaked out. Why would he do it this time?

“Show me,” Newt says. 

“I’m sorry?”

“Albus has a pensieve. I assume he brought it here. Take me there and show me the memory of me freaking out,” Newt says. 

“Alright Darling come with us,” Grindelwald says and they make their way to a room that definitely belongs to Albus. In the corner is the pensieve. Albus pulls the memory from his head and Newt can see himself on the bed crying and freaking out. 

He wants to deny it, to say that it’s Grindelwald wearing his face. But he can see Grindelwald next to him in the memory. 

Albus ends the memory and they do the same with Grindelwald and it’s the same memory from a different perspective. Newt steps back and looks at his hands as he nods. 

“Alright,” Newt says and he follows them back to the dungeon and checks on his friends. What he finds sends ice through is veins. There is no way this could have happened. How could this have happened? 

The Swooping Evil is missing…

Where could she have gone?


End file.
